Ncis: Skyborg Rises
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Washington is in ruin, the Cyborgs attack had caused mayhem and panic and the military in shambles. Only one man remains: Special agent Timothy McGee aka Skyborg, but he is lost and alone... Will he become the hero is was meant to be, or will he walk away from the fight. (McGiva sequel for 5 Years of love's pain... possible sex, violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Skyborg Rises

(New McGiva sequel to 5years of Love's pain… please enjoy)

1: Ruined Washington:

2 years of fighting and the city is in ruin's, Ncis base is ripped apart and hundreds of civilians are either dead or missing, Timothy McGee stands as the last hope for the people of Washington but he has lost all hope, Ziva is missing amongst the rubble of the previous battle with Brute's and Crimsons Minions, Skyborg had ended that battle with every ounce of his strength, now all that was left was Crimson, Shocker, Ripper and their leader Brute.

Crimson's armour had been upgraded with new Tech and weapons, its armour was repainted back into its blood red armour.

Ripper was dark grey, less bulky than Skyborg and his armour covered in blades along his arms.

Shocker's armour was sparking electricity, its colour was darker shade of blue.

Brute… he was outfitted with high tech weaponry like McGee had never seen before, its armour was light green, its armour was ten time's more bulky than all the cyborgs running around.

Gibbs and Tony were sat in the bunker with everyone, the people of Washington fled into the underground for protection against the Cyborg's, Ducky volunteered to help with the wounded civilians.

McGee stood on the rooftops alone staring at the remains of the Great city he called home, he wondered to himself how everything went to hell so fast, first Ncis fell and then the city… The president of the United States had ordered the marines to help with the Cyborg problem but they failed miserably, McGee was their last hope and the president sent out a message city wide at the risk of being caught, begging him to help.

McGee was lost though, he was lost without Ziva and the team had dropped contact with him after he turned away from their pleas for help.

McGee turned away from everything he cared about, Kensi constantly sends out a message to him hoping he would answer her but he never did. Callen, Sam and Deeks recon the perimeter and some time's hoped to spot their lonely friend.

McGee sat in his cave on a nearby island drinking bourbon staring at the picture of him and Ziva together, he smiled as the memories flooded his mind.

_Flashback:_

_"McGee come on" Ziva laughed._

_"I'm coming… Keep your panties on" he laughed to himself._

_"If you're not ready then you won't be taking them off anytime soon" she gave him a teasing smirk causing him to pout._

_"No Fair" he grumbled._

_She giggled to herself but it became a fully fledge shriek of laughter as he pushed her onto the bed, his fingers prodding at her side as he tickled her causing her laughter to heighten._

_She tried to roll away but she couldn't until she pleaded for mercy which he gave to her._

_They were locked in that space, that time, that moment, McGee's fingers slid through her hair softly caressing as she let a light moan escape her lips._

_Their eyes were locked together, both wearing the similar expressions of Love and joy in each over, their souls together, their hearts beating as one,_

_"I love you Ziva" McGee whispered._

_"I love you too McGee" she replied with tears of joy in her eyes as they kissed each over._

_Flashback end._

After she disappeared in the wreckage of the city, he had disappeared too, he found an Island that was uninhabited and moved every Computer system he could find as well as raided all the remaining Cyber research equipment he came across.

The cave looked like a bat cave more than anything, filled with Skyborg's tech and pieces.

The suit was locked in a containment unit where it was being repaired by the Auto systems, he was not planning on using it now but it was better safe than sorry.

(Sorry it took so long for this sequel but it was hard to know where to go… Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	2. Lonely Sky

(Here is chapter 2… please enjoy)

2: Lonely Sky:

McGee looked at the giant screen of the city, the world news was constantly flowing with images of Crimson, Brute and the new type of Cyborg battle suit known as Shocker, he had not yet had the pleasure of meeting this guy but there was something oddly familiar by the way it moved but McGee could not place where he had seen it before.

The cave was light up by the lights McGee fixed onto the walls, The containment unit lightening up and sparking as the suit was undergoing repairs and a new upgrade, the rail gun had overloaded so it was now being replaced by a new weapon, a plasma cannon… it is still in prototype form and was not ready for field deployment but when the battle suits attacked it was scrapped as the research building was abandoned.

McGee had found it as he was raiding the remains of the building before heading back to the cave, he had found a dozen new power upgrades that were scrapped before the attack since they were deemed too extreme.

Power axe.

Hammer Fists.

Finally a Fire Blade.

The swords were removed from the suit and replaced with the Fire blade on his right arm.

The power axe was integrated into the suit.

And now the plasma Cannon had been installed.

The suit was still sky blue but only one thing was different, on the left side of the chest plate rested the name 'Ziva David' McGee had stopped fighting, he was done.

Now all he did was sit in his cave, never seeing the light of day again.

Kensi:

Kensi was beginning to lose her patience with McGee, she knew that the man she believed in was hurting badly over Ziva, but he had now isolated himself from them all, Gibbs and Tony had all but Given up on him but Kensi couldn't, she refused to give up.

Ducky was busy with the wounded which was piling into his area he had set up for medical use.

Callen, Sam and Deeks were back to patrolling the perimeter again, unknown to them that a familiar crimson red Cyborg battle suit was watching from the building above their heads.

"This needs to end" Deeks complained.

"Yeah well get used to it" Sam replied.

"There has to be something we can do" Deeks was getting impatient.

"The only one left is Skyborg… but he is nowhere to be found" Callen said.

"Fucking Coward" Deeks hissed.

"He's hurting Deeks" Sam jumped to McGee's defence.

"We all are… McGee left because he is selfish" Deeks snarled.

Sam felt his blood rumble as he span to face Deeks, he knew the pain of losing a loved one and he understood what McGee was doing, Callen placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head "Leave it" he whispered before heading back on patrol.

The sound of laughter filled, the laughter was cold and sadistic sending a chill down their spines.

"CRIMSON! "Sam yelled as they scrambled for cover behind a burnout car.

"Ah, fresh blood too spill" Crimson laughed as he opened fire his machine guns.

Callen, Sam and Deeks were pinned down behind the car, each firing through the sides to hold the advancing Cyborg off.

Callen picked up the Radio "Mayday… Mayday… This is Callen, I need assistance" he called down the radio.

Kensi gasped and grabbed the Radio immediately "Callen… What's going on?"

"Crimson has us pinned down" Callen replied… yelling over the sounds of the gunfire.

The bullets fired from Crimsons gun were tearing the cover apart but luckily narrowly missing the team.

Kensi switch frequency and sighed trying to hold back the tears, she began to broadcast a wide band frequency of Callen's distress hoping a certain person could hear it before she began to broadcast her pleas.

"I know you're out there, I know you're in pain… I know you lost hope, but we need you… Now more than ever before" she sighed sadly trying to keep the tears back, McGee's ears picked up her voice as he sat in the chair with his eyes closed focusing on her voice "Please Skyborg… Please Tim… We need you, Save us" she pleaded, Callen's distress came over the speakers filling McGee's ears as they scrambled to the next cover trying not to get ripped to shreds by the bullets coming from Crimson.

"SAVE US!" Kensi screamed.

Everything went silent as McGee opened his eyes.

(Chapter 3 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. The Fight to the Death

Ncis: Skyborg Rises

(Chapter 3… hoping to post chapter 4 soon)

3: Battle to the death:

Crimson constant bombardment had nearly obliterated the cover that Sam, Callen and Deeks were crouched behind, Crimson's metallic laughter filled their ears over the sound of his machine gun.

Kensi was screaming out down the microphone for McGee to come back, so far though there was nothing.

The machinegun fire had died down and the silence became deafening, Callen, Sam and Deeks looked over the top of the cover and noticed was walking closer, his knives at the ready in his hands as he advanced, the gun fight had forced them to run out of Ammunition and their back was to the wall, Crimson was making his way closer slowly to the 3 men.

Sam was getting ready to strike, he was not going down without a fight and neither was Callen and Deeks who was preparing, Kensi was whimpering into the Microphone.

"CRIMSON!" the booming sound in their ears and soon Crimson was hit hard sending him backwards into a local store, the shockwave sent the guys down to the ground, Callen and Sam grinned when they saw who it was, it was Skyborg.

"Ah, McGee… Long-time no see" Crimson chuckled sadistically.

"Leave my friends alone" Skyborg drew its Axe ready, making sure it was heated as he advanced, Crimson attacked with its knifes ready and soon the fight to the death was starting, Skyborg swinging its axe wildly making contact with Crimsons armour, Crimson grunted as it was being forced back as Skyborg's barrage of attacks kept Crimson in a permanent state of surprise, its evolving algorithm was knocked out after the initial attack.

Kensi was watching the screen from a nearby camera, her heart exploded in happiness as she watched Skyborg AKA McGee attacking Crimson with everything he had.

Crimson tried to side swipe Skyborg with its knives but was cut off by Skyborg's roll to the side and fired its plasma cannon into Crimsons chest plate.

Crimson roared in agony as it was hit sending it flying through a local gas truck which was filled to the brim with fuel, Skyborg was groaning as the plasma cannon prototype was starting to malfunction, electric sparks enveloped Skyborg's body.

Crimson attacked using Skyborg's malfunction to its advantage, Skyborg was grunting with each strike Crimson landed to its body and soon it was thrown to the ground, Crimson was laughing to the sky but little did it know that its next strike was going to its demise, with one mighty strike to the shoulder with a knife, the power supply to the plasma cannon was knocked back into synchronisation with the suit, basically the bugs in the cannon was now gone.

Skyborg was back in the game and it soon it kicked Crimsons legs out from under its self, Skyborg got to its feet and began to hammer Crimson into the ground, Crimson managed to roll to the side and got to its feet but was being hit hard and fast by Skyborg.

"Yeah… come on McGee… Kick that fuckers Ass!" Callen roared as Kensi was squealing in delight as she watched pieces of Crimsons suit being smashed from its body, the pilot inside the suit was weakening and with one mighty effort Skyborg ripped the suit from the pilot's body.

Skyborg grabbed the remains of Crimsons suit and got ready before turning to Callen and the others.

"Put him in your cells" he ordered and soon launched himself into the sky… he was going to bury Crimson once and for all.

The deepest place on earth would crush the suit beyond use and nobody could get to it.

With one mighty effort he cast the crimson suit away to be lost forever.

(This Chapter was fun to write… Next chapter hopefully coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	4. A Hero's Hope

(Chapter 4 finished, trying to post a few more chapters by the end of today)

5: A hero's hope:

It didn't take long for Kensi to track down where McGee had been hiding so she decided to take a boat out to the Island where he was hiding, the cave entrance had caught her attention, it looked like it was recently make and not naturally either, McGee had built it as an entrance point for Skyborg, a make shift runway.

McGee sat in his seat staring at the screen, Ziva's image on the one screen as the other screen flicked through the street cameras, he was still searching for her, and he had hardly slept anymore after Ziva disappeared.

Kensi looked at the cave that had been made into a base for Skyborg.

"Timothy" she whispered and he sighed turning to face her.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"It was not difficult, I tracked your suits flight tech" she replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I need to fix that stealth tech" he muttered to himself.

"So this is where you been hiding" she nodded "nice place"

"Get to the point Kensi" he downed a gulp of beer.

"I want my friend back" she replied losing her patience.

"He's dead" he grabbed another beer, she took in his appearance and sighed sadly, his hair was scruffy and he had groan a stubble, his muscles were replaced with a beer gut from his drinking, his skin was paler and his eyes baggy.

"Ziva would be disgusted with what you've become" Kensi raised her voice.

"I don't give a fuck!" he roared "There is nothing left to fight for" his eyes spilled with tears as he threw the beer bottle at the wall, the shattering glass echoed around them.

"Oh Tim" she walked over to him as he collapsed back against the wall falling to the ground as the tears and sobs wrecked his body.

Kensi kneeled down next to him and pulled him into the arms as he cried, his strength was completely depleted as he let the darkness take over his senses and soon he lay there with his head in her lap completely unconscious.

Kensi stroked his hair and his pale skin, she shook her head completely unsettled how bad he had become.

Kensi placed a pillow under his head as she moved from his body, she needed help to give McGee some hope and she was going to do it… grabbing a microphone she began to transmit to Sam's radio.

"Sam, can you hear me?" she called down the radio silently.

"Sam here… go ahead Kensi" the former SEAL answered.

"I need your help" she said "McGee needs your help" she gave him the coordinates, they needed to get him back into shape… and fast if they have a chance at beating Brute and Shocker.

Sam:

"Sam, Where you going?" Callen asked as Sam loaded the boat with different without equipment.

"To help Kensi with McGee" Sam replied to Callen with a whisper so nobody could hear him.

"She found him" Callen grinned "I'm helping"

"Me too" the sound of Gibbs came from behind Callen.

Sam shrugged, Tony wanted nothing to do with McGee after Ziva and McGee become romantically involved, he didn't like the fact that Ziva had fallen in love with another man.

The boat ride took an hour and a half until the sight of the Island came into view, standing by the entrance was Kensi ready to help tie the boat with hers.

Gibbs couldn't believe the sight before him, McGee was a complete wreck, he had beaten Crimson with anger, but he was not the same man they all knew and loved, this was a different McGee, Gibbs smirked… he was going to give McGee the training of a marine while Sam was going to give McGee a combat of a SEAL training.

Their hero needed hope… They were going to give it to him.

(Trying to do 3-4 chapters a day… I hope)

Lycanboy666


	5. Training a Warrior

(Chapter 6 will be posted as soon as possible... please continue to enjoy)

5: Training a warrior:

McGee's training with Gibbs was running an obstacle course around the cave while Gibbs times him, The Sam began to train McGee in combat, McGee was a mass of sweating mess and his heart was beating rapidly… his beer gut was slowing him down.

Kensi worked on the suit with her own upgrades, she had managed to fix the suits power distribution allowing for more balance and faster react timing.

She began to upgrade the suit with a brand new armour substance that melded to the armour plating that would give him an advantage over shocker when the time came, the suits armour was now insulated and instead of being hurt by shocker's weapons, the power supply would absorb it making Skyborg's attacks powerful by 500%.

As McGee trained with Gibbs, Sam and Callen used welding torches to weld new pieces of armour onto the chest plate while Kensi worked on the suits auto response system, if the suits pilot was in danger then the suit would answer to his distress immediately.

Sam began his training, as the days past McGee trained hard while the others were busy working on the suit, Gibbs spray repainted over the original faded sky blue paint with new sky blue paint, McGee was back to his fighting form by the 3rd week, and the cave had changed completely, it was much brighter than ever before.

The suit's original armour was replaced with a less bulky armour allowing the wearer to move faster and fight and dodge incoming attacks with more speed than ever, the flight tech remained the same by this time the thruster pack could be used for the new thunder cannon that Kensi installed, the suits armour was now insulated and could absorb the bolts that Shocker sent at him, the original armour was placed in a new containment as a backup, With less armour on him now McGee was a little more vulnerable to Brute in a head to head competition.

McGee was back to himself physically but emotionally he was still in pain over Ziva, the computer continued to search for her through the cameras that are remaining.

The hideout for the survivors was now sending out a distress beacon, the sound of Shockers metallic roaring filled the speakers, Shocker was destroying the survivor base with its electrical attacks.

McGee and the others were still running the tests on the suit to make sure it was ready for field deployment but when the distress signal came through the speakers McGee turned the tests off and began to prepare the suit to deploy to the field.

"Tim… What are you doing?" Kensi asked fearing the answer she already knew.

"What do you think I'm doing" he replied.

"You're not going out in that… not until the tests are finished" she warned trying to stand in his way.

"I have to" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes "This is my fault… I need to end this" he walked to the suit.

"McGee… there is no way of knowing if that suit will work" she pleaded.

He grinned "I trust you all" his words made her smile and without a warning he launched himself off the ground and began to fly from his base… Skyborg was back.

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	6. An Unexpected Truth

(Thank you for the reviews… and thank you for following… please enjoy)

6: An Unexpected Truth:

Skyborg thundered through the sky, McGee could not help but feel odd at the loss of weight from this new armour, he felt faster than ever before but he knew when it came to a head to head competition with Brute then he was not going to stand a chance if he stood his ground, he was going to have to keep moving.

As Skyborg entered the airspace of the survivors McGee froze forcing him to hover, the buildings were wrecked, bodies sprawled out before him, brute killed everyone in its path while shocker had torn down buildings, Skyborg was too focused on the sight before him that he was unprepared for the shock that coursed through his suit, he was surprised by the fact he had not felt any pain as he was unaware of the insulation absorber in the suits system, Skyborg turned to its enemy and Shocker was cackling as it readied itself, Skyborg went to drew its sword but couldn't, the fire blade was gone.

"Kensi" he said as Shocker flew at him, enclosing the distance rapidly.

"Yeah" Kensi replied down the microphone.

"Where is my Blade?" McGee asked as Shocker reached striking distance, Skyborg black flipped catching Shocker off guard and was it by Skyborg's boot to the face, Shocker groaned in pain as it was thrown back into a nearby building with a loud crash.

"We got rid of that blade, but I put something else in its place" she grinned.

"What?" he asked as he watched Shocker get to its feet, Skyborg landed on the concrete wanting to finish this fight on the ground, Gibbs and Callen had informed him that Hetty, Shepherd, Ducky, Abby and a few other survivors had got clean away with only minor injuries.

Shocker was getting ready.

Kensi typed into the computer allowing weapons control to McGee, McGee spotted the new weapon in his arsenal 'Blade claws' he active his new weapons and without warning 3 blades on either hand had extended from his knuckles.

"Wow… Wolverine claws" he grinned.

Shocker advanced and so did Skyborg and soon both were embroiled in a battle to the death, both switching to attacking then defence, Skyborg and Shocker were moving together, neither landing a blow.

Skyborg fired a plasma bolt at shocker but it side span out of the way and sent a shock at Skyborg who did the same.

Kensi and the others could not believe their eyes as McGee put all his effort into that fight, somehow feeling shocker was doing the same, from the building nearby Brute was watching, the pilot wearing a grin as he watched the fight. Skyborg was fighting a lot faster than he would have with the previous suit and he loved how it felt but he could not understand why he and this shocker were moving as one.

Finally Skyborg's blade claws caught shocker and a chunk of armour was peeled away from, luckily the human pilot was unharmed from the attack, McGee had a funny feeling that he knew the pilot, his heart was pounding in his chest.

Shocker tried to land a blow but Skyborg was faster leaning away from the attack and with one mighty effort it slammed its head straight into Shockers. Shocker fell into its back, the helmet was crumbling, and no way could the pilot use it now. Shocker got back to its feet and pulled the helmet away from its body.

Kensi gasped at the sight.

Gibbs was frozen in shock.

Callen and Sam couldn't talk.

McGee's heart soared and fell.

Before him… the pilot of Shocker…

Ziva.

(Haha hope you liked the twist… until next time)

Lycanboy666


	7. Lover's Battle

(Please enjoy)

7: Lover's battle:

McGee removed his helmet of his Skyborg suit and placed it on the ground carefully, Ziva stood before him, the suit still jolting and sparking, Ziva's eyes were glowing bright Blue as the wires attached to her head was pulsing.

"Ziva" McGee whispered cautiously stepping to her.

Ziva turned her head to the side, McGee was cut off when something side swiped his leg from under him, he groaned as he hit the ground hard before turning to see the attacker, before him was the prototype lightening Tentacles hovering before him, Ziva placed herself in the seat and took complete control over the new tech.

McGee got back to his feet and grabbed his helmet, he needed a way of keeping Ziva intact while he finds a way of getting rid of the control device on her head.

Ziva sent a tentacle at Skyborg who ducked to the side and gripped the tentacle tightly holding it in place, but was soon hit by another to the chest place sending him flying through a brick wall, Skyborg bounced along the ground as Ziva followed, her tentacles propelling her along the supports above at a unbelievable speed, Kensi sent a warning to Skyborg who looked up and saw what Ziva was about to do, Skyborg's chest plate was dented, and McGee had the wind knocked out of him, Ziva's tentacles slammed down before Skyborg, the shockwave from the hit had sent Skyborg crashing through the supports.

Ziva cackled as Skyborg tried to get back to its feet, Kensi had finished scanning Ziva's suit.

"Skyborg, I've located the CPU control module for Ziva" Kensi informed.

"Where?" he yelled as he ducked and dived from Ziva's attacks.

"According to this, it's located on her back, under the tentacle unit" Kensi looked at the schematics for the tentacles "you're going to need to rip those fuckers off"

"Will it hurt her?" he fired his thruster back launching himself onto a support above but a tentacle wrapped around him and slammed him back into the ground.

"maybe!" Kensi replied.

McGee had one idea, but there was no way of knowing that it was going to work.

Ziva advanced and Skyborg remained still, its body motionless as she advanced, without warning Skyborg fired his flight tech, launching himself at Ziva, she was surprised when her 1 tentacle missed the target and instead his blade claws sliced straight through it, 1 down… 1 to go.

She launched the Tentacle which had missed again, she was not going willingly, but McGee had one advantage, he knew her.

Ziva felt him land behind her and without warning she span around trying to catch him off guard, it back fired, McGee gripped the tentacle tight in his hands, his suit had stored the 500% absorbed shocks he receive from her during the first match, his suit was beginning to spark and electricity coursed through his body back through the tentacle, he was using the tentacle that he was holding tight in his hands as a connecter which was carrying the overloading power to hit her straight through the tentacle unit and over loaded her CPU control module.

Ziva and McGee howled in pain as they shook and convulsed in agony as their overloading power supply sent his suit into shut down mode while her suit broke down into pieces, Ziva fell to the ground motionless as Skyborg hit the ground too.

"Skyborg?" Kensi called.

No reply.

"TIMMY!" she screamed.

"Ugh ok, I'm up" he groaned as his suit opened up.

McGee breath heavily, his suit was fine he had used the absorbed 500% power and through it back at her, the tentacle system was designed for that amount of power and neither was her CPU component, McGee tore the chest pieces away until Ziva was laying before him in just her normal clothing, cradling her carefully in his lap.

Ziva groaned painfully as she opened her "Ugh what the hell?" her eyes brightened at the sight before her, Tim McGee holding her in his arms.

"Oh Tim" she whimpered pulling him down to a soft kiss.

McGee kissed back softly until the feeling of rumbling came from the distance, heavy footsteps drew them out their own little world, and McGee froze at the sight before him.

Brute

The 15 foot muscled beast was coming towards him.

"Kensi… I need Skyborg back up and running" McGee pulled Ziva to her feet.

"Give me 5 minutes Timmy" she replied trying to get the suit back up and running.

"I don't have 5 minutes" he groaned getting frustrated.

"Ah Timothy McGee" McGee froze as the suit opened, in the pilot seat was somebody he would love to deal with…

Trent Cort

(Last 3 chapters coming soon… got an idea for a final sequel of this McGiva story)

Lycanboy666


	8. Skyborg Rises

(Please enjoy)

8: Skyborg Rises:

"Where the hell did you get that suit from Cort!?" McGee was furious.

"You think Richard Fenix left only one suit lying around after Crimson" Trent Cort replied.

Brute was originally created for urban combat, but the project was scrapped after the Crimson prototype had gone insane, unlike the crimson and Shockers suit, it relied on the will of the pilot control, as Crimson and Shocker both replied on the CPU unit to function efficiently, Skyborg was like brute, McGee controlled it fully without the use of a CPU.

Except Brute was 15 times the size of Skyborg and twice the armour, McGee knew that if the suit of back up and running he was going to have to keep moving fast in order to level the playing field, but that was easier said than done.

Brute's armour started to close up around Cort, McGee still needed another 3 minutes for Skyborg to come back up and running.

McGee and Ziva turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could, Ziva was thrown to the side as McGee dived out of Brute's way, Brutes fist hit the floor leaving a crater behind, the shockwave knocked McGee onto his ass.

Ziva wanted to help but McGee was now leading Brute away from her area back towards the Skyborg suit which was now back in action, McGee dived into the suit and soon Skyborg was back in the game.

Brute made a right hood towards Skyborg but it missed as Skyborg jumped over the incoming swinging attack of Brute.

Skyborg fires its plasma cannon at Brute but Brute's armour absorbed the attack which shocked everyone.

"You will die!" Brute roared as he smashed his right fist into Skyborg, Skyborg yell as the force from the blow sent him spiralling out of control through a glass window… Skyborg's suit had been seriously damaged from that attack, the helmet was totalled, McGee spat blood onto the ground as Brute came in for another blow, McGee ducked and dived out of Brute's way as the giant machine attacked.

McGee launched himself at Brute and landed a Blade claw across Brute's helmet, Brute stumbled back from the attack and soon McGee advanced, attacking with everything he had, landing blow after blow to Brute's body, the blade claws tearing into Brute's armour… until the claws broke away into pieces.

Brute gripped Skyborg tight and began to throw him about like a rag doll. McGee grunted as he smashed through walls and windows, trying to keep moving but failed to get away.

"The Omega Project will rise!" Cort's yelled to the sky.

"What's the Omega Project?" McGee asked as he crawled behind a nearby wall.

"The end of Everything" Cort looked around scanning for McGee.

McGee's suit was smashed and dented… Brute was still in one piece.

McGee was thinking about giving in until Kensi's voice sounded in his ears.

"McGee… I got an idea" she whispered.

"What is it Kensi?" he asked.

"The remote response system in your suit" she said before continuing "If you can get that into his circuitry then I can take over his suits flight control…" he finished for her "And drop him in the ocean" he smiled.

"Ha I have a different place in mind" she replied mysteriously with a grin.

McGee opened the circuit board on his arm and pulled the device from it, he waited for his time.

Brute turned his back and soon McGee was on his back, McGee held on tight as Brute tried to throw him off his body.

With one big effort smashed his fist into Brute's power pack behind Brute's neck, sparks ignited from Brute's system as McGee attached the circuit.

"KENSI… NOW!" McGee yelled as he dived off Brute's body, Kensi activated the device and soon she had control of Brute's flight tech.

Cort hit every switch he could find but nothing was happening as Kensi sent his suit flying through the sky.

"Kensi… Where you sending him?" McGee asked.

"To hell" she watched on the camera.

The sight of a Volcano appeared on Brute's camera system.

Cort screamed as his suit fell into the crevice and into the molten lava with a loud explosion.

Brute was gone… Trent Cort was dead.

McGee collapsed onto the floor drained of his energy.

(Next one to be last chapter then an epilogue of the final story)

Lycanboy666


	9. happy ending & epilogue

(Please enjoy)

9: Happy ending:

McGee woke up after a few minutes of unconsciousness to the sight of Ziva cradling him in her lap, her smiling face gazing down at him as he brought a hand to her cheeks, caressing gently as she leaned her head to the side against his touch, she had spent too long stuck inside her mind and now she was free, McGee kissed her deeply as the wind blew against them, The Skyborg suit was smashed and dented, it was still usable but it needed to be seriously repaired, unknown too him Kensi had created a new design for the suit.

Gibbs, Callen, Sam, Ducky, Kensi and Abby joined them cheering for their friends return but McGee and Ziva were locked in their own little world.

Gibbs grinned to Abby as he walked up to them and with one movement he had head slapped them both causing them to shriek in surprise.

Abby and the others laughed loud at the look on their faces, McGee dragged Kensi into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered "for saving me"

"It's what friends do" She replied pressing her lips to his cheeks.

Gibbs voice sounded around them all "Where the hell is Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

McGee and the others scanned their surroundings, Tony was nowhere in sight.

"He could be with the other survivors" McGee suggested.

Epilogue:

Tony Dinozzo reached the metallic door and knocked it 3 times before it opened up before him.

"What do you want?" a deep sadistic voice sounded in the darkness.

"To volunteer… the Omega Project" Tony replied.

"You may enter" the door closed as Tony entered.

"Who's the priority target?" the voice asked.

"Skyborg" Tony answered and the alarm blared as the surgeons entered.

"Omega… Rises" the voice laughed.

Tony's screams of agony echoed from behind the door… a new fight was about to begin.

(Be ready for the sequel 'Skyborg: The Omega Battle' thank you for following)

Lycanboy666


End file.
